Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a security cover. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a connector security cover for enclosing and sealing a connection between a cable connector and a weighing terminal of a weighing scale.
Typically, a platform scale is composed of three main components: a scale platform, an indicator attachment, and a weighing indicator terminal. The indicator terminal and the platform are generally connected by a signal line that transmits the weighing signal of the platform to the indicator. Usually the signal line is secured to the weighing terminal via a permanent, hard-wired connection due to the regulatory and legal requirements for weighing devices used in commerce.
A weighing device such as a platform scale is typically comprised of a weighing terminal and a scale platform. Additionally, a weighing sensor is typically associated with the scale platform. A signal from the weighing sensor is typically supplied to the weighing terminal using a signal line. The signal from the weighing sensor is used to establish the calibration parameters of the platform scale.
National and international calibration regulations typically mandate that a weighing device used in commerce be officially calibrated and sealed, and that the seal be maintained as long as the device is used in commerce. Therefore, in order to prevent tampering with the calibration of a platform scale, it may be required that the signal line connection to the weighing terminal be secured or locked so that a user cannot tamper with or disconnect the signal line connection. Usually, the securing or locking of the signal line connector to the weighing terminal is accomplished by hard-wiring the signal line connector to the weighing terminal, thereby creating a permanent connection between the components. In other cases, where a removable cable connector is used, a sealing material may be applied between the connector and the weighing terminal to prevent or indicate tampering or removal.
It can be understood that the permanent, hard-wiring of the signal line connector to the weighing terminal can be a time consuming process. Additionally, the permanent hard-wiring of the signal line connector to the weighing terminal makes any repair or replacement of the signal line more difficult, and may also hinder repair or modification of a platform scale by complicating the disassembly of a terminal from a scale platform. Further, with respect to those platform scales that employ a removable cable connector, initial application of a sealing material between the connector and a weighing terminal, and subsequent reapplication after repairs, etc., offers similar problems to those just described.
Accordingly, what is needed is a non-permanent device for ensuring a secure connection between a platform scale weighing terminal and a platform scale platform. Preferably, such a device allows for easy installation (set-up) and/or repair of a platform scale, while maintaining a properly secured connection between its signal line and weighing terminal without the use of a hard-wired or other substantially permanent signal line connection. Such a device may conform to national and international regulations regarding platform scale security.